La Pregunta del Millón
by white n' teal
Summary: Ciertos temas se tratan como tabúes dentro de los mundos literarios. Hay almas atrevidas que no guardan temores en internarse en esos temas. Caesar es un loquillo.


**Emm buenas.**

**Esta historia participa en el Reto: En el Paracaídas del Fórum Hasta el Final de la Pradera, a pedido de Marina92.**

**Ciento cincuenta mil perdones por la tardanza, pero no quería aparecer por el foro sin tener terminado el reto, y estoy muy feliz de que al fin esté listo. Espero que a los participantes como a Marina92 les guste el relato.**

**Admito que soy una completa novicia en el arte de la tragedia-drama con diálogos, por lo que pido que critiquen hasta las comas que falten, porque estoy extremadamente insegura sobre esta historia. Sé de antemano que burlé un poco ciertas estructuras del género, como lo son las acotaciones o las descripciones entre diálogos, y me disculpo por eso, pero siempre fue con el objetivo de plasmar ironía u otras cosas.**

**El objetivo de esto es principalmente inducir a la risa y/o mostrar ironía en los diálogos. Noté muchos modismos que probablemente no se utilicen en el tiempo distópico de Los Juegos del Hambre, y ciertas intertextualidades que también existen con un sólo fin que es el de haceros reír -si lo hacen, tengo puestas mis fichas en componentes puntuales de la historia. Repito, si alguien lee esto, por favor hagan observaciones acerca de lo que no les pareció, lo que les molestó, o encontraron que no era necesario. Me estoy acomodando a esta estructura.**

**Con respecto al tema, quise abordar el enunciado temático que Marina92 me dio, y en un principio me fue muy difícil desglosar eso en una historia que respondiera a la pregunta principal, que estoy de acuerdo en que en la práctica, no respondí del todo. Es por eso que me fui por el lado de los personajes, e incluso acabo cuestionándomelo con los lectores al final. Mil disculpas a Marina si no le agrada la forma en que abordé el tema que me dio.**

**Esto consta principalmente de diez entrevistas cortas a personajes del mundo de los libros, en que Caesar los invita al mismo escenario de la entrevistas, pero que carece de tinte de entrevista pre-juegos, pues esto se centra más en las reacciones que en los propósitos de los personajes. Caesar no se muestra tan caritativo en cuestiones de embellecer la entrevista, sino que se esfuerza en hacerlos incómodos, teniendo como meta que se vea más irónico. Intenté usar una faceta distinta del entrevistador.**

**La idea es que todos llegaron a este escenario de la historia por causar anexas que no cabe explicar -presumiblemente Caesar los convocó a todos el mismo día a la misma hora- y cada uno pensó en la entrevista era sólo para ellos, y no una colectividad de cuestionarios exactamente iguales -bastantes de ellos no habrían ido si fuera así, tenemos personajes bastante egocéntricos aquí- pero de todas formas salieron a escena. Esa es la explicación de que algunos de ellos se encuentren tan hostiles, además del aderezo de su propia personalidad pícara o estoica. Intenté aferrarme a la personalidad de la mayoría, y truncar la de algunos para que se viera más variado.**

**La pregunta es bastante relevante en el universo de los Juegos del Hambre, creo que todos nos la hemos hecho alguna vez, y es por eso que la llamé "La Pregunta del Millón". Estoy al tanto de que hay muchas evaciones de la misma pregunta, pero está hecho con el propósito de que reluzca la misma personalidad del individuo. En un final, la pregunta se hace uno de los componentes menos importantes, LOL.**

**En fin, si se me olvidó algo probablemente lo ponga luego en este mismo lugar, pero de todas formas, gracias al que lee, y perdón nuevamente por la tardanza. Y por la nota de autor tan larga. **

* * *

**La Pregunta del Millón.**

* * *

_Todos saben que a Caesar Flickerman le gusta instruir a sus entrevistados en el arte de una buena presentación. La comunicación bilateral, con altos nodos de empatía en el público y catarsis en los momentos más curiosos son dos de sus más adorados componentes en una entrevista de alto calibre. Y por supuesto, una que tenga rating._

_Bien empleados estos términos, Caesar no duda en hacer saltos complicados, algo ornamentales, cuando se trata de inducir a la emoción a una masa de gente, ¿y qué mejor que cambiarles toda la película? Hacerlos retroceder unas pocas páginas hasta uno de los hitos más eferentes en el tinte ecuménico de los tres libros: la pasantía del Chico del Pan por la Arena de Seneca. _

**Caesar:** saben que lo hago por ustedes, mis fans. Y los productores me tienen hasta la sopaipilla con el sueldo precario. Tenía que salir del chichè, out of the box, whatever it takes. Ustedes me entienden.

_Sonríe dejando a la vista el esmalte de porcelana, mientras farfulla entre dientes. _

**Caesar:** Además me encanta verlos sufrir.

...

_Cada uno de los sustanciales individuos que conforman tu libro están parados uno detrás del otro, con los vestidos y peinados idóneos para la ocasión. Glimmer se peina las pestañas mientras Haymitch le da un recado al Agente más cercano, pero dentro de sus mentes existe la misma incertidumbre._

_Lo que comenzó siendo una jornada epitelial dentro de la semana, ahora se ha convertido en un recuerdo revivido. _

_De repente, las luces se apagan para dar paso a un patrón de reflectores que los revelan desatinados. Incluso una chica grita. Rue busca seguridad en las esquinas, pero el balbuceo de cuerpos no cesa hasta que una voz interrumpe su estupor. _

**Caesar**: Damas y caballeros. Conocedores de historias cualificadas, les introducimos al primer interrogatorio de personajes que se fueron con la fama sin darnos explicaciones. Démosle un gran aplauso… a Glimmer.

* * *

**GLIMMER**

* * *

_La rubia, amaestrada para estas situaciones, sale a escena, la que se compone de un enorme reflector azulado dentro de un espacio oscuro e impenetrable. Hay dos sillones rojizos. En uno se acomoda Caesar Flickerman, quien acaricia el bracero del segundo con sus manos. _

_Es notoria la oferta. Glimmer no se inmuta más de lo necesario, concentrándose en poner un rostro encantador no caducable. _

_..._

**Caesar:** _(achinando los ojos en una mueca poco saciable)_ Glimmer, mi rubia favorita. Me imagino que sabes para qué te hemos traído hoy a escena. Por lo visto te arreglaste para la ocasión.

**Glimmer:** _(arremangando el vestido color tulipán hasta las rodillas. Conforme con la reacción del tipo, repone con tono felino)_ La verdad es que no tengo ni idea Caesar.

**Caesar:** Pues es una simple pregunta que quiero que respondas, con respecto a los sucesos de la historia, con toda sinceridad.

**Glimmer:** Pues haré mi mejor intento.

**Caesar:** ¿Qué pasaría si Peeta, nuestro amado Chico del Pan y próximamente obstetra, hubiera muerto en la Arena?

**Glimmer:** _(con el ceño fruncido_) Pues… es una pregunta bastante complicada Caesar, ¿no tienes otra?

**Caesar:** Como dije, cariño, esta es LA pregunta de la noche. Si no quieres responderla, podemos pasar al siguiente. Luego verán tus representantes qué deciden con respecto a la línea de zapatos.

**Glimmer:** _(algo agobiada por la amenaza, recomponiéndose luego)_ Pues habría ganado yo. Todos saben que el motor principal de una chica como Katniss es el amor por un chico. Todas las chicas aman eso.

**Caesar:** Glimmer, no generalices. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

**Glimmer:** De todas formas digo que yo habría triunfado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijó en esa pareja de teleserie antes que en mí? Fue por orgullo que no me metí con ese tosco de Cato.

**Caesar:** ¿Orgullo?

**Glimmer:** Por supuesto. Las chicas como yo tenemos orgullo.

**Caesar:** Está bien, Glimmer, puedes irte. Te llamaremos.

* * *

**THRESH**

* * *

**Caesar:** Pues Thresh. Oí que ganaste la peso-pesado el otro día. ¿Qué tal las manoplas?

**Thresh:** Están bien.

**Caesar:** ¿Y qué tal tu hermana? ¿Sigue como Serena Williams?

**Thresh:** No. Está igual.

**Caesar:** Así como te conocemos, Tresh, un hombre de pocas palabras. Será mejor que vaya al grano con el asunto. ¿Cierto?

**Thresh:** Cierto.

**Caesar:** Es una pregunta bastante simple. Y para ti lo será más. ¿Qué pasaría si Peeta hubiese muerto en la Arena?

**Thresh:** Nada muy especial. Quizá no hubiera habido revolución, y no hubiera muerto tanta gente. Nada muy importante.

**Caesar:** ¿No crees que en los juegos muere gente igual de injustamente que en la guerra?

**Thresh:** Eso es relativo.

**Caesar:** ¿En qué sentido?

**Thresh:** Tú deberías saberlo. Tómalo como un reto personal. Mientras yo veré mis asuntos.

**Caesar:** Siempre tan directo como una ametralladora. ¿No es así cómo lo vieron aventar la piedra a Clove? Eso sólo le atizó a tu estatus. Tomaré tu propuesta, pero es más que nada porque tenemos a más participantes en la fila. Muchas gracias por venir, Thresh.

**Thresh:** _(con el dedo amenazador y las cejas como sables hacia abajo)_ ¡Sólo esta vez! _(Se marcha hacia la oscuridad como un críptico gorila luego de atacar)._

**Caesar:** _(susurrando)_ Tiene un aire bravucón, ¿no lo creen?

* * *

**EFFIE**

* * *

_Dato: Effie usa una peluca turquesa en esta escena. Tiempo de preparación en peinado y maquillaje: 3 horas y 23 minutos. En su defensa: "¡No había nadie competente! ¡No puedo arriesgarme!". _

_..._

_Effie entra y saluda con distinción real. No deja de lado los labios de pato._

**Effie:** ¡Caesar! No puedo creerlo, cuánto has crecido. _(Lo abraza con desatino, induciendo cierta vergüenza ajena en el público)._

**Caesar:** Effie, nos vimos ayer, ¿te importa? Me vas a correr el iluminador_. (En voz baja)_ Uy, esta señora…

**Effie:** No te pongas quisquilloso, de todas formas es a prueba de agua y sudoración. Como el mío.

**Caesar:** Miren quien habla, ya tienes en el psiquiatra a todos tus maquilladores, así que no me metas en tus líos. Yo me cuido para la pantalla y nuestros adorables espectadores. ¿No es así? _(La multitud se hace notar)_. Pero buaaaano. Nosotros teníamos otros asuntos en los que profundizar. Podría estar discutiendo con usted vuestra merced todo el día, estimada señora Trinket, pero entremos a lo que nos compete.

**Effie:** ¡Como a mí me gusta!

**Caesar:** _(Hacia el público)_ Sí claro_… (A Effie)_ Pues quizá esta pregunta te vuelva un tantito emocional, pero debo intentarlo. Quiero que me digas… ¿qué crees que pasaría si Peeta Mellark hubiera muerto en la Arena?

**Effie:** ¡Ah Caesar! _(Suelto un grito tronador)_ No puedes hacerme eso, ¿sabes lo que le hace a mis nervios? Peeta fue mi tributo más glorioso, lo tenía todo, e incluso se daba el tiempo para hablar de mis problemas. Tenía tal aura ese chico. Es una crueldad que digas eso sobre él.

**Caesar:** Debes saber que estamos hablando en sentido hipotético Effie. Que no se te caigan las pestañas, apuesto que fueron caras.

**Effie:** ¡Por supuesto! Y ni en tus sueños digas eso nuevamente, ¿sabe lo que le haría a su estatus? ¿Sabes lo que pasa con los rumores en esta sociedad? El día de mañana saldrán titulares que hablen de la muerte de mi estimado Peeta. No, no, no y no.

**Caesar:** _(Al público)_ ¿Cuándo se volvió tan sociológica?

**Effie:** Te estoy escuchando Caesar. Es sólo que debo informarme algo de la farándula por estos lares. Tú también debieras hacerlo.

**Caesar:** Cada mañana luego de mi avena con arándanos. Y estimada Effie, ¿acaso conoces el significado de la palabra "sociológica"? _(Al público)_ Esto se está poniendo bueno.

**Effie:** Por supuesto que sí.

**Caesar: **¿Quieres apostar?

**Effie:** _(Con aire confundido)_ ¿Apostar qué? _(Frunce el ceño enojada, o al menos eso pretende). _Dejemos esto claro. Como que me gusta la caoba te diré que si pronuncias una vez más esa frase, me encargaré de ti.

**Caesar: **Pero si soy como la octogésima persona que lo dice, sólo que tuve la valentía de preguntártelo a ti.

**Effie:** ¡Entonces no vuelvas a preguntármelo a mí! Mis tributos me necesitan, y sólo me haces perder el tiempo.

**Caesar: **Pues está bien… adelante, retírate. Pero no vuelvas por mí después.

**Effie:** Ni es tus sueños.

* * *

**INTERMEDIO I**

* * *

**Caesar: **Faltan aún personajes, pero creo que he cometido algunos errores en los primeros tres. Iré a descansar mientras pienso como remediarlo. Mientras los dejo con las interpretaciones musicales del intermedio.

_Se retira a su sueño de belleza y retoques con la maquilladora. _

_..._

_Música del intermedio: _

_Bizarre Love Triangle – Frente! (interpretada por Peeta Mellark). _

_Never Gonna Leave this Bed – Maroon 5 (interpretado por Peeta Mellark)._

* * *

**CATO**

* * *

**Caesar: ¡**Pero si no es el cabeza de músculo!

**Cato:** _(Chins up, smiles on)._ ¿Ja ja?

**Caesar: **Anímate viejo, si casi ganaste. La Chica el Llamas te tenía miedo, y eso es mucho decir.

**Cato:** (*) ¿Qué quieres Caesar?

**Caesar: **Pues… quiero preguntarte algo, pero me intimida un poco la respuesta que puedas dar. La cosa es que fuiste un requisito cuando los productores pusieron luz verde a mi proyecto. Usaré palabras suaves, esos tipos sólo quieres más rating, por Dios, la gente.

**Cato:** Pues dilo rápido.

**Caesar: **Es sobre ese chico, el que te ganó también. Peeta Mellark.

**Cato:** ¿Qué pasa con ese mequetrefe?

**Caesar: **Es una pregunta bastante simple. Dime Cato, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ese mequetrefe hubiese muerto en la Arena en que casi te coronas como el sublime campeón?

**Cato:** (*) _(Forzando sus bíceps mientras endurece la mueca en el rostro. Algunas chicas en el público no guardan sus idílicos comentarios)._ ¿Que qué hubiese pasado? Pues creo que ya respondiste tu propia pregunta. Dudo que ninguno de los dos pudiere batirme sin la ayuda de su otro eterno enamorado.

**Caesar:** ¿Qué recuerdas de esa pelea?

**Cato:** Creo que fue otra la pregunta que me hiciste.

**Caesar:** Si nos vamos por ese lado, está bien_. (Traga saliva)._ ¿Pues qué hubiese pasado según tus predicciones hipotéticas?

**Cato:** Pues yo lo habría matado.

**Caesar:** Pues no lo hiciste. ¿Alguna auto evaluación de tu parte?

**Cato:** Pues eran dos contra uno, y no veía nada. Además tenía a esos estúpidos mutos ladrándome en la oreja todo el tiempo. Apenas escuchaba sus súplicas.

**Caesar:** _(Al público, mofándose)_ Jaja, yo recuerdo ese momento, esas mutaciones lo hicieron cebiche de cochayuyo. _(A Cato)_ Pues es extraño lo que dices. Al nombrarte todo un Profesional, todas esas adversidades debieras ignorarlas y hacerte notar. Recuerdas a Gloss, o a ese Lennon, exprimieron a rivales mucho más fuertes.

**Cato:** _(Un poco trémulo, al borde de la ira. Caesar se arregla el cinturón por mientras)_ (*) ¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir? Creo que no te escuché bien.

**Caesar:** Nah, no importa. Ya lo olvidé. ¡Buenas noches Cato! ¡Cuidado con la hermana de Thresh!

**Cato:** (*)

_(*) Inserte sutil rostro iracundo de Alexander Ludwig mirando a Haymitch y Katniss en Los Juegos del Hambre, luego del desfile de los carruajes._

* * *

**ESCRITOR ACTIVO DE FANFICTION**

* * *

_Nota: era necesario incluir personajes representativos y generalizadores aquí. Caesar –su SEGURO- pagó gatos de trasporte, hotel, alimentación y compra de libros con el objetivo de que un alma suertuda se expresara en nombre de toda la comunidad._

_Nota 2: Puede que el individuo se note algo dopado, pero es el efecto de la luces, además de prevenciones especiales. _

_..._

**Caesar:** Pero si no tenemos aquí a uno de nuestros invitados especiales. ¿Cómo estás marina92? ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? ¿Problemas con la aerolínea?

**Marina92:** _(Con los ojos como platos, no logra articular palabra alguna, está que se hace pipí en el vestido de gala. Sería muy penoso, por lo que se contiene, pero de todas formas no habla)_.

**Caesar:** Vamos, no seas tímida. Todos estamos aquí para ti. ¿Tienes saludos especiales que quieras mandar a alguien?

**Marina92:** _(haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, más que en las disertaciones el colegio)_ Pues… a mi mamá, un saludo para mi mami. _(Leve tartamudeo)_ Y-y a mis amigos de FanFiction.

**Caesar:** Pues saludos para ellos. Disculpa, marina92, ¿quieres una toalla? Me vas a inundar el escenario.

**Marina92:** N-no gracias. Continuemos_. (Una sonrisa es suficiente para convencer a Caesar. Ella también intercepta algo de confianza para no hacer el ridículo)._

**Caesar:** Pues, marina92, te invitamos para hacerte una pregunta muy simple. Es primordial que respondas con la mayor de las honestidades, al igual que los personajes que ya han pasado por el escenario. _(En un susurro)_ Sería preferible que te pongas más locuaz que la mitad de ellos, ha sido difícil sacarles las palabras.

**Marina92:** _(Asintiendo sin pensarlo mucho. En su mente: ¿qué otros personajes!)_ Hazme la pregunta.

**Caesar:** Pues… puede resultar un poco fuerte, pero confío en ti. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si Peeta hubiese muerto en la Arena del Primer Libro de Los Juegos del Hambre?

**Marina92:** ¿Qu-que? ¿P-Peeta? Pues… _(Tartamudea, pero el efecto actúa como una Black Dog. En su mente se enciende una ampolleta)._

**Caesar:** Adelante, marina92, sin miedos. Todo el país está aquí para escucharte. (Inserte rostro del Gato con Botas).

**Marina92:** _(Se incorpora, levantando uno de sus brazos y cruzando el otro sobre su pecho)_ Debo hacer lo que toda persona como yo haría en una situación como esta: seguir mis principios, hacer de las oportunidades trabajo invaluable, tener en mente las recompensas, personales y colectivas. Debo seguir mi camino como ser humano constructivo y no desperdiciar lo que tengo dentro charlando. Es mi deber y responsabilidad.

**Caesar:** _(Perplejo, pero siguiéndole el juego)_ ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos estimada marina92? Y hazlo rápido, que sólo tengo hora y media para acabar con esta parafernalia.

**Marina92:** _(Pícara y emocionada)_ ¡Se me ocurrió un Fic! Espérame, que volveré. _(Sale rauda por donde mismo ingresó, junto con un aplauso eufórico del público, aun cuando no tengan idea de a qué se ha referido)._

**Caesar:** Esto se está poniendo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**PRIM**

* * *

_Nota: Los productores se esforzaron en que Prim llevara un vestido blanco con vuelitos, incentivando a que Caesar no atiborrara a Prim con preguntas. Saben los traumas que ha sufrido, y no pretenden que se ponga a llorisquear)._

_Katniss: ¡Es porque no la conocen!_

_Caesar: Shht, tranquila Katniss, ya será tu turno. _

_..._

_Prim entra al escenario con la mirada gacha. Los flashes de las cámaras a distancia no la dejan tranquila. _

**Caesar:** Primrose, esperé tanto tiempo para verte a ti especialmente.

**Prim:** _(Sonrojada) _Yo también estuve esperando verte Caesar. ¿Sabes qué me dijeron allí afuera?

**Caesar:** ¿Qué te han dicho?

**Prim:** Que tuviera cuidado contigo. Que eras un hombre perverso y me cuidara de sus sandeces.

**Caesar:** _(Con los ojos como platos y el rostro desfigurado)_ ¿Quién ha hecho tal diatriba Primrose? Puedo prometerte que nada de lo que escuchas de ellos es verdad. Sólo quieren hundirme.

**Prim**_**:**__ (Ladeando la cabeza, lo que la hace ver incluso más tierna y apapachable)_ Pues te creeré a ti, pero cuidado pues si haces algo fuera de contexto tengo el botón de pánico a mano. Katniss te volará la cabeza.

**Caesar:** _(Con cara de "mira que miedo tengo")_ Pues entonces me cuidaré de tu hermana. Quien a todo esto, tiene algo que ver con lo que hablaremos hoy en esta entrevista.

**Prim:** ¿De veras? Pues está tras bambalinas, ten cuidado cuando sea su turno.

**Caesar:** Lo tengo bastante claro. Ahora continuemos con la pregunta, mira que puede que surja mi instinto asesino en cualquier momento. Pues, Prim, puedes responder con lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza –ojalá diferente a la niña que recién entró- y todos seremos felices. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si Peeta, el eterno enamorado de tu hermana, hubiese muerto en la Arena?

**Prim:** ¿Pues qué creo que pasaría? El chico lo arruinó todo. Así que probablemente sería mejor para la humanidad.

**Caesar:** Pero Prim, sin él Katniss no habría seguido los cabos para dar con la revolución, y nada sería como es ahora.

**Prim:** ¿Y qué hay de bueno ahora?

**Caesar:** Ya lo sabes. Ya no existen los Juegos, existe una mejor calidad de vida en los distritos y una infinidad de asuntos más.

**Prim:** Vayamos desde el principio hasta el fin. Si Peeta no hubiera salido con Katniss de la Arena, no habrían incentivado una revolución de tal calibre, por lo que el Distrito Trece no habría hallado una oportunidad de tan jugosa. Luego de todos los acontecimientos que ambos conocemos, siempre muere alguien inocente, y ese alguien fui yo pues nadie estaba cuidando de mí en ese momento. Y ka-boom, morí y un nuevo mundo surgió de las cenizas.

**Caesar**_**:**__ (Luego del gran silencio que protagoniza el público y probablemente todo el país)_ Pero Prim, fuiste un mártir valioso, todo el mundo te honraba.

**Prim:** ¿Y qué gano yo con eso? Estaba muerta de todas formas. Ya no podía cumplir mis sueños, como el del hospital gratis, o la tienda de mascotas y veterinaria. _(Suelta un sollozo poco audible)_.

**Caesar:** Está bien, puede que tengas razón. Pero hay muchas niñas que lo harán en tu lugar y en tu nombre. ¿No te llena eso de alegría?

**Prim:** ¡Katniss!

_Hay un pequeño revuelo en el que ciertos personajes se conflagran. Prim sale de escena en una mueca de ira. Caesar ya no sabe qué hacer._

* * *

**INTERMEDIO II**

* * *

_Mientras todo se tranquiliza, continúan las actuaciones estelares ya programadas._

_Nota: Prim y Katniss son escoltadas fuera del edificio. Una gran multitud se retira del anfiteatro al saber que la Chica en Llamas ya no será entrevistada. Caesar les asegura que no pierdan la calma. _

_..._

_Música de Intermedio:_

_Black Sheep – Metric (interpretado por Clove)_

_The Fear – Lily Allen (Interpretado por Glimmer)_

* * *

**FAN GALENISS**

* * *

_Nota: A ambos fans (Galeniss y Everlark) hubo que mantenerlos separados en todo momento. Caesar se preocupó de que obtuvieran todas las peticiones a tiempo completo. Es tan considerado. _

_Con el propósito de que no rompieran nada al entrar al Capitolio –al igual que en prevención de los habitantes que tanto deliran con los extranjeros- hubo que introducirlos en botes de basura herméticos para que pasaran desapercibidos. Toda una hazaña. A ellos no les importunó en ningún sentido. Ni siquiera que apenas pudieran respirar. Condiciones parecidas que en el asunto de Marina92. _

...

**Caesar:** Estimado/a visitante, nos ahorraré los preámbulos pues sinceramente, se nos agota el tiempo. Pero apuesto que eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Volver a tu casa, a tu cama, a tu pasantía ordinaria por el mundo.

**F.G.:** _(Emite sonidos guturales e ininteligibles, Caesar espera a que culmine con el espectáculo "lo hace para llamar la atención")_ S-sí, Caesar_. (Se percata de que es una Fan Galeniss, eso la convierte en alguien necesariamente más duro/a y resistente que su inverso aditivo. Cuesta, pero lo consigue)_ Adelante, hazme la pregunta. _(Con voz de súplica)_ Pero no me envíes a casa después.

**Caesar:** Voy a pensarlo, aunque eso no me compete a mí. Por muy glorioso que sea.

**F.G.:** ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme? _("Sonríe, tienes que representar a tu comunidad de la mejor forma"). _

**Caesar:** Pues, Fan Galeniss. Espero que seas la primera persona en explayarse positivamente con esta pregunta. ¿Qué pasaría si Peeta hubiese muerto en la Arena?

**F.G.:** (Mide sus palabras, aunque cosquillean en el hall de su garganta bastantes términos para la situación). Siendo sincero/a, creo que Katniss hubiera tenido más probabilidades de continuar con una revolución estable, principalmente por la falta de distracciones. Además Peeta hubiese funcionado como un mártir, alguien que te pueda significar_. (-Sí claro-)._

**Caesar:** Pues eso sí que es una buena interpretación. Debo decirte que coincido con lo que tú me dices, pero me da una pena tremenda al pensar en el amable Chico del Pan siendo carcomido en lugar de otras personas.

**F.G.:** Además… Katniss hacía una mucho mejor pareja con Gale, todos lo saben. _(En su mente: "¡Mentira! Estaba destinada a quedarse con Gale, pero ese panadero de plumavit (*) se la quedó"). _

**Caesar:** Tengo otra pregunta, Fan Galeniss.

**F.G.:** ¿Sí?

**Caesar:** ¿Qué se siente que al final del libro te mencionen de pasadita que la relación que añoraste durante toda la trilogía no funcionó? En otras palabras, ¿qué te parece haber sido burlada por ese "panadero de plumavit"?

**F.G**_**.:**__ (La ira es palpable. En estos momentos se necesita una de esas pelotitas de goma para liberar tensiones)_ Es extraño que preguntes eso, Caesar. Pero te diré lo que pienso. Pues… Gale no se quedó con ella, y tampoco se especifica a quien elige finalmente, por lo que su relación del epílogo es completamente abierta. Eso me concede una oportunidad, ¿no es así?

**Caesar:** Veo por donde vas… pero no me parece muy posible.

**F.G.:** ¡Claro que lo es! Esa p**** lo dejó como a un perro en el basurero. Gale se merece más que eso.

**Caesar:** _(Como que calma a un niño enrabietado)_ Sí, sí, shh, shhh. Está bien, es como tú lo dices. Tranquila. Ahora por favor desfila fuera del escenario porque me quitas tiempo. Y cierra la puerta detrás de ti.

**F.G.:** _(Inhibido/a por la situación)_ Pero si no había puerta.

**Caesar:** Entonces encuentra una puerta que cerrar. Vamos, fuera.

_(*) Plumavit = Poliestireno Expandido (Ese plástico de pelotitas blancas, súper blando pero útil)._

* * *

**FAN EVERLARK**

* * *

_Con una canasta de pan en la mano, sigue su camino hasta el asiento a un lado de Caesar, quien reza para que salga bien._

**Caesar:** Mmmm, delicioso, trajiste pan.

**F.E.:** _(Inserte rostro de Gremlin en Estado Normal)_ Sí, lo cociné yo misma. Lo traje para Peeta.

**Caesar:** _(Dudando)_ Pero… creo que él ya tiene suficiente con el pan, de cualquier tipo. Si yo fuera Peeta me mantendría alejado del pan por el resto de mi vida.

**F.E.:** Yo lo dudo. Por favor, avísenme cuando venga. Ojalá sea sin Katniss.

**Caesar:** Lo tendré presente. Sólo tengo una duda, ¿esos camiones llenos de pan pita los trajiste tú? Pues los tipos de la descarga se están dando un festin.

**F.E.:** Sí, los traje yo. Enviaré a Anabel para que les dé una visita esta noche.

**Caesar:** _(Su arrepentimiento es palpable, pero no cede. Terminar esta entrevista es lo único que busca). _¿Anabel es tu muñeca?

**F.E.:** No, es mi gato.

**Caesar**: Ahh, interesante. ¿Por qué no pasamos al tema por el que te convoqué? (Al público) Ya comienzo a echarme para atrás. ¡Ayúdenme!

**F.E.:** ¿Antes o después de que vea a Peeta?

**Caesar:** El chico vendrá en un rato. Puedes verlo desde tu lugar, o tras bambalinas. O dentro de una pecera hermética… Pero no importa. Quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que reacciones de la forma más civilizada que puedas.

**F.E.:** Yo soy civilizada, ¿no lo ves?

**Caesar:** _(Con su debido sarcasmo)_ Por supuesto, pequeña. Ahí vamos: ¿qué crees que sucedería si Peeta Mellark, el amado Chico del Pan, hubiese muerto en la Arena?

**F.E.:** ¿Qué has dicho?

**Caesar:** Lo que escuchaste. Recuerda lo que te aconsejé antes también. Es por el bien de todos.

**F.E.:** _(Inserte rostro de Gremlin Transformado_) ¡Peeta no muere! ¡Él es el héroe de esta historia y la mejor persona! No se merece nada de lo que le sucedió, y menos algo como esto.

**Caesar:** Amiga, debes saber que aquí estamos hablando de una situación hipotética. La idea es ir al grano de inmediato. _(Al público)_ No como lo han hecho todos aquí.

**F.E.:** ¿Cómo quieres que piense eso cuando el libro no tendría sentido? –Ni mi vida- Todos tuvimos nuestra debida respuesta cuando Katniss eligió a Peeta en lugar de ese anarquista que sólo le daba problemas. ¿No recuerdas a Prim? ¿Cómo habría Katniss sobrellevado todo eso sin la ayuda de Peeta? Él es un Dios.

**Caesar:** Puede que tengas razón. ¿Pero no te irás muy al extremo?

**F.E.:** _(Inserte rostro de Gremlin en Estado Normal_) Yo no me voy al extremo. Eso lo hacen los inconformistas que intentan truncar una historia tan perfecta.

**Caesar:** Ya veo_. (Echándole un vistazo a su reloj invisible)_ Creo que se nos acaba el tiempo. Peeta saldrá dentro de poco.

**F.E.:** _(Con los ojos muy abiertos)_ Eso espero.

**Caesar:** Está bien, puedes irte.

**F.E.:** Muchas gracias. _(Hace el ademán de irse)_ Huy, se me quedaba Anabel. _(Sin mucho rostro de disculpa_) Disculpa.

_Inserte a una copia de Anabel la Muñeca detrás de Caesar. No es necesaria mucha imaginación._

**Caesar:** ¡AAAH! #$%#$%#$%. Llévatela, ¡llévatela!

**F.E.:** Como digas. _(Palpando la cabeza de Anabel)_ Mala niña, mala niña. Eso sólo se hace de noche.

* * *

**HAYMITCH**

* * *

_Para sorpresa de todos, está muy bien vestido. Lo único que no salva es el cabello. Parece chewbacca con la cortina delante del rostro, pero al público le encanta. _

_Caesar lo invita a sentarse asumiendo que será una pasada fácil. Incluso lo saluda como si fueran viejos amigos. _

**Caesar:** ¡Haymitch! Tanto…

**Haymitch:** Sí, sí, sí. Hagamos esto rápido, vine por respeto al público. _(Con la mano levantada asemejando un vaso en ella)_ Avanza que estoy de buen humor.

**Caesar:** Como tú digas, gruñón. Es muy cortito, y no te tomará mucho tiempo de borrachera. Todos lo sabemos, levanta el ánimo. Vamos: ¡chins up, smiles on! Como dice Effie.

**Haymitch:** No metas a esa transformista aquí, apuesto a que te dio problemas, ¿cierto?

**Caesar:** Eso no es verdad. Pero ya que te interesa, podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti. Tanto tiempo que pasaron tiempo ustedes dos y… ¿nada?

**Haymitch:** Por favor, has cualquier cosa menos vincularme con ella. Creo que incluso la señora estaría más asqueada que yo. Ya sabes lo que le gusta.

**Caesar:** Pero hubo tantos rumores…

**Haymitch:** Que tú mismo alimentaste.

**Caesar:** _(Levantando las manos en señal de inocencia, a lo que Haymitch balbucea por lo bajo)_ No puedes negar que por ahí en los Sexagésimos estaba muy aburrido el asunto, y las revistas no idearon más de lo que sucedía. Admítelo por una vez en tu vida, esa Trinket saca a relucir los trapos sucios ajenos, pero tiene sus pros también. Tú mismo lo sabes.

**Haymitch:** Completamente falso. Invéntate algo creíble, Flickerman. Tu calidad decae.

**Caesar:** Ahora que hablamos del mentor biónico que salvó a tantos chicos.

**Haymitch:** Estimado Caesar, con tu trabajo mediocre tú no sabrías nada de eso.

**Caesar:** ¿Trabajo mediocre? ¡¿Trabajo mediocre?! Yo al menos uso mi talento para algo, y no para vaciar hasta las botellas de perfume.

**Haymitch:** Esto es más difícil de lo que crees, muppet. Entra cinco minutos en una Arena y luego conversamos sobre talentos. Pasa veinti tantos años en la cuerda floja y luego intenta lavarte los dientes en la noche.

**Caesar:** _(Con ambas manos en la cara) _Uhhh, pobrecito. Todos consuelen Haymitch porque no puede hacer nada bien. Quizá puedas hablar con Gloss, o Brutus, ellos te ayudarán.

**Haymitch:** A darte una paliza tal vez.

**Caesar:** No te pongas tan violento, huy _(Suelta un grito algo femenino, acompañado por una expresión tipo Betty Boop). _

**Haymitch:** ¿No tenías que hacerme una pregunta?

**Caesar:** Sí, tenía, pero ya tuve mucho contigo. Puedes irte.

**Haymitch:** Con gusto. De todas formas Effie podría enseñarte a usar la peluca.

_Sale, saludando al público como gusta. Caesar describe muecas mientras el forever-unlucky mentor se retira._

* * *

**INTERMEDIO III**

* * *

**Caesar:** Un último intermedio antes de que el entrevistado y personaje estelar salga al escenario. Imagino a que no tienen idea a quién les traje. Será asombroso –más que Haymitch o la niña de la muñeca-, sólo tienen que quedarse sentados unos segundos más.

...

_Música del intermedio:_

_Red Hands – Walk Off The Earth (interpretado por Caesar Flickerman)_

* * *

**PEETA**

* * *

"_Aún hay suficiente gente" pensó Caesar, "esto no es un completo fiasco. Ahora va a llegar Peeta y me hará la vida más fácil, quizá incluso los calme a todos"._

_Caesar se sienta, algo confundido, pero sabe que no tiene mucho que perder. Este trabajo siempre se trata de riesgos y él los toma casi todos. _

...

_Peeta entra, apaciguando la conflagración en el público debido al tiempo de espera. Caesar lo observa con los ojos brillantes mientras se acerca. _

**Caesar:** ¡Peeta! ¡Tanto tiempo! _(Hay un apretón de manos, bien genuino por lo visto)._

**Peeta:** Escuché que me han matado como diez veces por acá, ¿es eso cierto Caesar?

**Caesar:** _(Con tristeza en su rostro)_ Espero me disculpes Peeta. Pero aquí te tenemos, y así la gente sabrá que sólo se trataba de una pregunta para hacer volar su imaginación.

**Peeta:** Ya veo, ya veo. Pero debo deciros que no es muy placentera la idea de que hagan añicos mi existencia cada cinco minutos. Aunque debo admitir que me divertí. Las cámaras escondidas estuvieron notables. ¡Saludos a las fans!

**Caesar:** Peeta, eres un loquillo. Pero me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**Peeta:** De vez en cuando es bueno sentir que tu corazón se detiene. _(Hace el gesto sobre el pecho, fingiendo que se ahoga)._ Mi día de hace más dinámico.

**Caesar:** Sí, eso exactamente. Pero Peeta, esta velada no estaría conclusa sin interrogar al personaje principal. ¿Te molestaría que tratáramos tu hipotética estirada de para ambos?

**Peeta:** Jajaja, no me iba a zafar de eso. Bueno, ¿qué mal me hace?

**Caesar:** Está bien. Responde como niño grande que eres: ¿qué crees que pasaría si tú, Peeta Mellark, hubieses perecido en los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Alguna idea? No te pongas a llorar.

**Peeta:** _(Finge un llorisqueo antes de contestar)_ Eso… sería deplorable, penoso. _(Sonríe por lo bajo)_ ¿Pero qué más da? De todas formas prácticamente me metieron al cajón como cincuenta veces en todos los libros. Fui algo así como el muñeco de trapo, ¿contaste acaso las veces en que casi me linchan, deshuesan, degollan?

**Caesar:** Tienes razón. Eras como su favorito para maltratar. Tienes talento para eso.

**Peeta:** Jaja, ya lo creo. _(Hace un silencio para respirar profundamente, mientras mira al horizonte de personas. Se escuchan un par de gritos entre la multitud)_. Pero Caesar… por más que digamos que mi muerte sería interesante, ambos sabemos que no pasará. No nos puedes separar a ambos… somos el dúo dinamico.

**Caesar:** _(Haciendo un Hi-5)_ Así se habla, pequeño saco de pulgas. ¿Qué sería yo sin ti? Creo que nunca me había divertido tanto en una entrevista como la tuya.

**Peeta:** Creo que tengo talento.

**Caesar:** Ambos estamos de acuerdo. Y toda le gente lo sabe, ¿no es así Panem?

_El público –restante- emulsiona las decepciones de las entrevistas anteriores, y aplauden a Peeta mientras él los anima. _

_Caesar sonríe en el fondo. _

_Sabe que está actuando extraño, que quizá se levantó con el pie izquierdo en la mañana. Que su peluca no se asemeja a la de la revista Thirty-Never que llegó en la mañana a su camarín, pero por un segundo… no le importa. _

_El escenario es suyo –y de Peeta- y eso nadie se lo quita. _

_Puede adoptar todas las facetas que él elija._

* * *

**Caesar:** Sólo una pregunta de curiosidad luego de la sustanciosa velada que acabamos de tener. Supongo que a todos ya se les ha pasado por la cabeza:

¿Qué crees TÚ que pasaría si Peeta hubiese muerto en la Arena?

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
